Cause I Love You
by Luna Issabella
Summary: '—Tonta lagartija, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Querías quemarme la mano?—La voz de Hiccup le hace detenerse y mirar con molestia al humano. "Estaba pensando en que eres mío y no deberías darle mis regalos a esa arpía" sesean los bichitos en su cabeza y Toothless no podía estar más de acuerdo.'


Este fic participa en el regalo del Frigg-Secreto del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup Para el Alma.

Mi Frigg era Jerika Lisha. Preciosa, intente darle algo de... gracia, pero eso no es lo mio. Espero te guste :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Cause I love You<em>**

El sol del mediodía arde en el firmamento con saña. Tal parece que ese será el verano más caluroso en el archipiélago y los aldeanos de las pequeñas islas ruegan internamente que los dioses los bendiga con un poco de lluvia de vez en cuando.

En la particular isla de Berk, donde humanos y dragones cohabitan en paz y armonía, mientras todos trabajan un enorme e imponente dragón yace echado bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol.

Los pequeños rayos que logran colarse entre las hojas acarician las negras escamas. Pequeños destellos azulados se dejan ver allí donde tocan, contrastando con el verde de las hojas y el pasto.

Su mirada, de un brillante y profundo verde amarillento, se desliza con pereza a su alrededor, su cabeza echada sobre sus patas, un gesto desganado plasmado en cada uno de sus músculos.

Un suspiro escapa de su hocico y sus parpados caen. Desde hace días ha sentido una opresión en el pecho y ansiedad como nunca antes.

A veces se siente como una cría necesitada de atención y otras tantas solo quiere estar enredado alrededor del pequeño y delicado cuerpo del causante de todas esas sensaciones: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, el domador de dragones y su jinete.

Gruñe con suavidad y presiona su cabeza contra sus patas, un intento inútil de apartar los bichitos que dan vuelta en su cabeza, una y otra vez, en la apetecible vista de su pequeño y tierno humano dormido.

No entiende y de alguna forma sabe que no es correcto, pero no puede ver a Hiccup y sentir que es mejor que cualquier pescado. Incluso que el salmón!

Y su olor...

Ronronea de gusto al recordar el olor silvestre y sutil de su humano. Fresco. Limpio. Nada que ver con el olor a sudor de todos los vikingos en la isla, y nada cercano al exagerado y perfumado aroma de algunas de las mujeres.

Simplemente perfecto. Único.

Sus apéndices auditivos se mueven al escuchar un aleteo cerca de él. Gira un poco la cabeza justo para ver a una dragona azul aterrizar junto a él.

**_ "_****_¿Por qué estás aquí tirado holgazaneando?"_** gorgotea la dragona, ladeando su cabeza.

**_ "_****_No molestes Stormfly"_**

La dragona pica uno de sus apéndices y aletea, bufando.

**_ "_****_Actúas raro desde hace días, ¿qué te pasa Furia Nocturna?"_**

El dragón necroso alza la vista y mira dentro de los ojos amarillentos de la dragona. Baja la cabeza de nuevo y suspira.

** "****_Hiccup_****"**

La dragona ladea la cabeza y chasca el pico.

**_ "_****_¿Qué tiene que ver el Domador de Dragones aquí?"_**

El Furia Nocturna gruñe. Alza la cabeza y mira a la dragona con hastío, sus pupilas como dos alargadas franjas.

A veces se pregunta si la dragona es despistada o simplemente estúpida. Esperaba que fuera la primera y no la segunda o Hofferson la iba a pasar mal.

_ "__Pero si se cae de Stormfly no estaría tras Hiccup"_ resuenan los bichitos en su cabeza.

El dragón baja la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿De dónde los bichos sacaban eso? Él no podía esperar que la rubia Hofferson se cayera de su dragona. A Hiccup le gustaba.

_"__Pero si ella no está Hiccup será todo tuyo"_

El dragón se pone en pie de un salto, pasmado por sus propios... ¿Cómo los llamaba Hiccup?, ah sí, pensamientos.

Hubiera fruncido el ceño si hubiera podido cuando la realización de lo que le estaba sucediendo lo golpeo.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Con un gorgoteo alegre da media vuelta y trota hacía el interior del bosque dejando tras de sí a una muy confundida Stormfly. No tenía tiempo para hablar.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño y delgado castaño frunce el ceño y sus verdes ojos miran con incredulidad a su enorme dragón.<p>

—¿Toothless?—Pregunta, ladea la cabeza y rasca su cuello.

Toothless había estado actuando de forma extraña a su alrededor desde hacía varias semanas. Pero esto...

Toothless gruñe con suavidad y empuja hacia él el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que había dejado caer frente a él cuando lo encontró cerca de la casa.

El castaño pasa saliva, se inclina y recoge el ramo, lleno de baba de dragón y mal cortadas pero reunidas lo más decentemente posible. Al menos por un dragón.

—Hiccup, ¿son para mí?—Pregunta una voz femenina a su espalda.

El castaño se sobresalta y se gira para encontrarse con la brillante mirada azul de la chica que lo ha tenido babeando desde hace... Bueno, ni siquiera recuerda desde cuándo.

—Astrid—saluda y baja la vista al ramo para luego extendérselo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Sí, son para ti.

La joven rubia sonríe y se acerca para tomar el ramo cuando una pequeña bola de plasma impacta contra el ramo.

Hiccup suelta el resto del ramo sorprendido y mira a Toothless con reproche. Los ojos verde tóxico del dragón están fijos en Astrid, sus pupilas rasgadas y un gruñido amenazador retumba desde el fondo de su pecho.

—¡Toothless!—reclama el castaño. El dragón bufa, da media vuelta y se aleja lo más rápido que puede en sus cuatro patas.

Hiccup se vuelve a Astrid y sonríe apenado.

—No se le paso, lo siento Astrid.

La rubia mira fijamente al dragón marcharse y niega.

—No te preocupes Hiccup.

El castaño suspira y la invita a dar un paseo. En todo el camino la rubia vikinga le dio vuelta a lo sucedido.

Era su imaginación o el dragón parecía... ¿Celoso?

* * *

><p>Toothless gruñe y da vueltas sobre sí mismo.<p>

¿Cómo Hiccup pudo hacerle algo así? ¿Regalarle sus flores a la rubia Hofferson?

—Tonta lagartija, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Querías quemarme la mano?—La voz de Hiccup le hace detenerse y mirar con molestia al humano.

_"__Estaba pensando en que eres mío y no deberías darle mis regalos a esa arpía"_ sesean los bichitos en su cabeza y Toothless no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—No me mires de esa forma, soy yo quien debería estar enojado.

Toothless mueve sus labios con un gruñido, imitando al humano. Le da la espalda y se echa sobre sus patas. Escucha a Hiccup suspirar y dejarlo solo.

Ya se le ocurriría algo más para enseñarle a Hiccup lo que siente por él.

* * *

><p>Hiccup despierta esa mañana con el sol jugando en su rostro y un molesto aroma podrido picando en su nariz. Abre los ojos con pereza y se encuentra con la sonrisa sin dientes de Toothless y los ojos brillantes de alegría.<p>

—¿Qué...?

Se sienta y restriega la palma de su mano contra su rostro para despejar el sueño. Luego de días de indiferencia y de negarse a volar con él, Toothless parece repentinamente contento con él.

El olor podrido lo golpea con más fuerza cuando su mente se aclara y se da cuenta que está más cerca de lo que pensó. Baja la vista y sus ojos se estancan en el montón de pescado fresco que yace puesto de forma orgullosa sobre sus sabanas.

El color abandona sus facciones para luego ser reemplazado por un verde enfermizo. Hiccup se precipita fuera de la cama cayendo con estrepito. Se aleja lo más posible de la cama y mira con horror a Toothless que le sonríe con orgullo.

—¿Tú... Tú lo trajiste?—Pregunta, alterna su verde mirada de Toothless a los pescados y viceversa.

El dragón asiente orgulloso y su sonrisa se amplia.

—¿Estás... Estás loco lagartija súper desarrollada?—Hiccup grita, no sabe si horrorizarse, asquearse o reírse—. Toothless, no puedo comer pescado crudo.

La sonrisa del dragón desaparece y es reemplazada por un gruñido molesto y varios gestos que el castaño no comprende.

Toothless intenta comunicarse con Hiccup un par de veces más pero al ver que no funciona se rinde. Con un gesto alicaído salta por la ventana y escala por las paredes hasta el techo y de ahí salta con agilidad hasta el suelo.

Hiccup pestañea sin entender y les frunce el ceño a los pescados.

* * *

><p>Toothless siguió intentando comunicarse con Hiccup durante semanas enteras con todo tipo de cosas que se le ocurrió podrían gustarle al humano. Pero parecía que nada funcionaba.<p>

Observa a Hiccup dormir, escondido en las sombras de su habitación. Resopla y decide que hará su último intento. Si con eso no lo logra se resignara a que su humano estará con la desagradable humana rubia con muy mala actitud y tendrá que volar a la par de la dragona cabeza hueca.

Con una mueca abandona la habitación decidido a ponerse patas a la obra.

* * *

><p>Hiccup mira hacia el límite del bosque, esperanzado de ver a su amigo salir de allí. Sabe que allí se dirigió cuando no lo encontró en la habitación y en ningún lado de la casa esa mañana.<p>

Pero nada. Con un suspiro resignado sigue con su trabajo llevar pequeñas y pesadas crías de Pesadilla Monstruosa.

—Estás distraído—comenta un regordete rubio a su lado—. ¿Pasa algo con Toothless?

Hiccup ladea la cabeza y considera si contarle o no a su amigo.

—Ha estado actuando raro estás semanas.

—¿Raro? ¿Más raro de lo que de por sí es?—El rubio parece sorprendido y Hiccup no puede evitar sonreír.

Sí. Desde lo de la Muerte Roja y la aceptación de los dragones en la isla Toothless había estado muy sobreprotector con él, incluso no lo dejaba acercarse a su propio padre, lo que suscitó un montón de peleas entre los dos.

Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

—Sí Fishleg, más raro que de costumbre—para ambos la actitud protectora (exageradamente protectora del dragón) era extraña y digna de análisis. Después de todo, a muchos dragones les había tomado más de un año darle su confianza a los vikingos que solían cazarlos.

—Ha estado haciendo cosas raras—continua el castaño. Ambos entran en el corral improvisado y dejan a las crías escapistas en el nido de sus madres—. Primero me llevo un ramo de flores que, cuando se las di a Astrid, rostizo sin miramientos. Luego unos pocos días después desperté con un montón de pescado encima mío.

Y eso que Hiccup no le cuenta del día en que ataco a Astrid luego de que esta lo besara, o las bayas dulces que le regalo. O el nuevo intento de darle pescados pero rostizados por una de sus bolas de plasmas.

Fishleg frunce el ceño. Eso sí que es extraño.

Un joven moreno bajo y robusto, seguido por un alto y desgarbado rubio se acercan con sigilo a ellos y pasan un brazo por sus cuellos haciendo una pequeña llave.

—¿Y no será que la lagartija está enamorada de ti, parlanchín?—Pregunta el moreno a modo de broma, revolviendo el enredado cabello castaño.

—Sí, sí. O tal vez quiera comerte hasta los huesos—el rubio pega una estridente risotada y le aplica más fuerza a la llave alrededor del cuello de Fishleg.

—Snotlout, Tuffnut eso no es gra...—las palabras de Hiccup se cortan cuando sus ojos se posan en un par de dragones no muy lejos de ellos.

Pasmado observa como el macho deposita frente a la dragona un montón de peces frescos y luego agita sus alas con orgullo. La dragona con un gorgoteo acepta los peces.

Para Hiccup la acción es obvia. El dragón parece estar cortejando a la dragona y está lo ha aceptado.

—Por Odín—pálido como una hoja y el corazón martilleando contra sus costillas se suelta del agarre de Snotlout y se echa a correr.

¿Estaría Toothless realmente enamorado de él?

* * *

><p>Toothless asiente para sí mismo orgulloso ante su obra cuando el dulce olor de su niño le llega. Se gira y trota hacia él emocionado. No hay forma de que Hiccup no sepa lo que siente ahora.<p>

Lo ve detenerse a pocos pasos de él. Con un pequeño rugido se da la vuelta y vuelve al claro del bosque.

Se detiene frente a su obra y se echa en el suelo, invitando a Hiccup a subirse a su lomo.

—¿Toothless?

El dragón rueda los ojos y gruñe de nuevo.

A pesar de no tener su silla, Hiccup sube sobre el lomo de Toothless. Acomoda su prótesis en la palanca de la aleta y Toothless alza el vuelo.

Hiccup deja escapar un grito de satisfacción al estar nuevamente en el aire y abraza a Toothless, aspira su aroma y se relaja sobre su lomo.

Como había extrañado eso en esos días.

Toothless ronronea y Hiccup abre los ojos. Han bajado un poco, lo suficientemente arriba para mantenerse en el aire pero lo suficientemente abajo para ver lo que el dragón quería mostrarle.

Seguro de que Hiccup estaba mirando Toothless lanza una bola de plasma al suelo que inmediatamente golpea un tronco seco.

El fuego se expande por el tronco hacia otro y luego otro y luego otro.

Hiccup se queda sin aliento cuando los troncos ardientes forman una espléndida flor de fuego. Hiccup presiona la palanca y Toothless da un giro sobre las llamas. El reflejo de las llamas sobre las escamas de Toothless le roba el aliento.

Con un fuerte aleteo Toothless apaga las llamas y con ayuda de Hiccup aterriza.

Hiccup baja del lomo del dragón y se aleja unos pasos bajo la atenta mirada de Toothless.

Hiccup muerde sus labios y mira dentro de los ojos del dragón. Pasa saliva y con paso trémulo se acerca a él.

—Toothless esto... Lo que has estado haciendo...—Hiccup no encuentra palabras para expresar el tumulto de sentimientos que se acumulan en su pecho.

Toothless acorta la poca distancia que los separa y pasa su lengua por la cara de Hiccup. Con un gorgoteo choca su trompa contra los labios de Hiccup.

El castaño se sonroja y su respiración se agita. Pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Toothless y esconde su rostro allí.

—¿No encontraste otra forma de decirlo tonta lagartija? ¿Pescado en mi cama?

Toothless rueda los ojos y gorgotea.

Hiccup ríe y vuelve a besarlo, aceptando sus sentimientos y diciendo de forma muda los suyos.

Toothless lo cubre con sus alas y ruge feliz. Lanza una bola de plasma al aire y abraza a Hiccup con sus patas delanteras.

El castaño se acurruca en el dulce calor y no puede dejar de pensar que su primo tenía razón.

Toothless estaba enamorado de él.

Pero claro, Snotlout no tenía por qué saber que, mentalmente, Hiccup le estaba dando la razón.

—Pero no vuelvas a hacerle daño a Astrid.

Toothless gruñe molesto ante la idea pero asiente.

_"__Solo porque te amo"_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaro, no tengo NADA contra Stormfly o Tormenta o como la conozcan e-e es solo que... me parecio divertido XD<em>


End file.
